


My Fanfiction Ideas

by TheOfficialHolyWater



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: my ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialHolyWater/pseuds/TheOfficialHolyWater
Summary: Hola, so these are my ideas for fanfictions. I have a lot, and this is pretty much just a space for me to store them. But, if you ever want to use them, just let me know in the comments which one(s) you are using and credit me in your work. Also once you post the first chapter it would be nice tell me the title in the comments. I'd love to read all your books!





	My Fanfiction Ideas

**BNHA/MHA AUs/Ideas:**  
\- Class 1-A groupchat (started)(ShinDeku)

\- Izuku Midoriya snaps (ShinTodoDeku)

\- That time when series (DekuJiro)[Izuku snaps, Izuku's high pain tolerance, Izuku swears, Izuku sings, Iida dress in a drag, Izu is genderfluis and mineta is homophobic-irl]

\- Izuku Midoriya snaps series (KiriDeku)

\- BAMF Izuku Midoriya after Todo cheats (KamiDeku)

\- Izuku Midoriya is adopted by Aizawa/Mic (ShinDeku, full storyline)

\- Inko Midoriya and Hisashi Midoriya are abusive (BakuDeku, full storyline)

\- Only Hisashi is abusive (BakuDeku, full storyline)

\- Hisashi is abusive and Inko is dead (KamiDeku, full storyline)

\- Despite Izuku's quirklessness, Bakugou sticks by him like a brother (Maybe?? Fem!Izuku)(KiriDeku, Full storyline)(Genflu/Pan Izu)

\- Shigaraki is Mido's cousin

\- Shiggy is mido's brother and Dabi and Toga are his childhood friends and at the USJ attack he recognizes Shiggy and calls him out and tells him to call off the attack and then starts chewing him out then demands toga and dabi be brought to him and then starts chewing them out and then tells dabi to apologize to shouto and everyone's just watching them in amazement and then the pros capture all the villains except for those three and kurogiri who has started a conversation with mido about their chaotic children

\- Year 2 in U.A., Inko Midoriya ges murdered, Izuku finds her chopped up in the sink, full storyline (KamiDeku)

\- After the fight with Stain, Izu reveals a really bad stab wound, Kiri is worried. (Pre-est relationship, two-shot, Kirideku)

\- Trans/Homophobic Mineta, Genflu. Izu, after Mineta uses slurs, Kami comforts him. (Pre-est relationship, two-shot, Kamideku)

\- Mineta isn't expelled for his actions due to influential parents, Mido has so deal with him the entire year. Claustrophobic???Mido (Kamideku, Pre-est relationship, full storyline)

\- Trans Izu, Mineta tries groping, Iida kicks his ass. (Pre-est relationship, Iideku)

\- Trans Izu, helps girls file complaint against Mineta (Iideku, pre-est relationship)

\- Genflu. Izu, Baku + Izu beat Mineta for slurring Mido and catcalling girls (Bakudeku, Pre-est)

\- Todo cheats on Izu, Tokoyami helps. (Full storyline, Tokodeku)

\- After the sports festival, Shinsou and Mido become close and hang out, start dating, then Shin finds out about Mido's past, and Aizawa + Mic adopts him. (Shindeku, full storyline)

\- Fluff one-shots (Dekubowl)

\- Deku almost dies at Hosu, is in a coma (Shindeku, Pre-est relationship)

\- Denki is Deku's adoptive brother from the age of 3. Bakugou is like an older brother to Deku, he never bullied him, Aizawa is Izuku's biological dad, and he finds out at U.A., Inko dies during the first month, Deku and Denki go to live with Aizawa, Mic, and Shinsou. (Shinkami, Todobaku, Kirideku, Non-pre-est relationship)

\- Todoroki cheats on Midoriya, he becomes a badass, Bakugou has a twin sister, he never bullied him, they're like siblings, quirk paintball game, sports festival, gamer, not really a fan of all might anymore, regularly kick's Mineta's ass. Also Inko's dead and Midoriya was adopted by Aizawa when he was 8. The Bakugou's maintained regular contact, and the Baku twins, [he calls them the Baka twins], call him and Mic uncle Shou and uncle Zashi. Midoriya calls them Dad and pops. Shinsou's also like a brother to him. (Kamideku, Kiribaku, MomoJirou, Tsuchako, Meiida, Bakugou's sister x Shinsou, erasermic)

\- Izuku is forced to be a villain to protect his class. Starts after the USJ incident, he goes missing just after the sports festival, hey attack a month after. Everyone can clearly see he doesn't want to be a villain, so they set up a plan to rescue him. Also, he was being tortured and experimented on, but refused to give in until his friends were threatened. When they go to save him, Shigaraki explains all that has happened to Deku. (Bakudeku, pre-est relationship, Baku never bullied him, they started dating in middle school)

\- Izuku's dad left, his mom died when he was 4, he was experimented on until Aizawa rescued him when he was 11. He goes to U.A. and has a quirk due to experimentation. He also has one for all. Bakugou sees him for the first time in year at U.A. and they talk to each other about what they've been doing, and they bond as they go through the years at U.A. (Bakudeku slow-burn)

\- Inko adopted Shinsou, Dabi, Shiggy, Toga, Eri, and Kouta when Izuku was 3 or 4. She died when he was 8, leaving him to run the cafe they owned. Deku gets into UA quirkless, Baku never bullied him, they're best friends, almost brothers. Aizawa and Mic are their unofficial parents. They're friends with the entire UA staff. All Might comes in and tries to degrade Izuku, he stands up for himself. No one likes him in class except his squad, the Bakusquad, and Todoroki, Jirou, and Momo. He adopts Todoroki after fighting his father in court. (Aged down Izuku x Hawks, Kiribaku, Shinkami, Shigadabi, Momojirou, Todosoba) Give creadit to ShotoTodohoeki

\- Izuku lives in America with his friends, still keeps in touch with most of class 1-a and the teachers. The teachers and class are ona facetime call with one of izuku's friends when they hear Izuku on the phone saying he'll keep working for him as long as he doesn't hurt his friends.It's on speaker, so they hear the guy on the other line say something like "i look forward to seeing my little sl*t", or something like that, and then they all deal with it. (Kiribaku, Kamideku, Todoiida, Tsuchako, Monoshin, {Platonic: Monodeku, Shindeku, Bakudeku, Tododeku, Iideku, Izuocha, Tsudeku, Kirideku, Minadeku, Serodeku, etc.)

\- Izuku is part of a band, the class finds out. Songs to definitely use : What About Us by P!ink, Memories by David Guetta, Lovely by Billie Eilish ft. Khalid, Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran, Older by Sasha Sloan, Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars, Mad At Disney, Hey Little Girl. He was also abused and had a brother that overdosed on pills. He is best friends with Shinsou and Monoma. He is also best friends with Todoroki and Bakugou, who never bullied him, but instead defended him. (Monoshindeku, Todobaku, established)

\- Izuku has separation anxiety from Bakugou. He has to move when they're seven, so Baku gives him something to remember him and calm his anxiety. They reunite at UA, and they start dating.

\- Songfic based off of Salute by Little Mix and Power by Little Mix. Basically Mineta keeps harassing the girl during karaoke night, so the girls (including fem!deku) start singing these two songs and then deku (fem) delivers a beatdown. (No relationship really)

\- Songfic based off of Escape by Meghan Nicole and Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran. The class takes a trip to the musci room to see Jirou sing, but they find Izuku and Bakugou there. Izuku sings both songs to Bakugou, Baku acts uncharacteristically soft, then somehow reveals they're dating, etc. etc. (Bakudeku, pre-established relationship)

\- Songfic based on Mad At Disney and What About Us by P!nk. They go to a concert of a really famous band to see their face reveal concert (they kept their identity hidden before that). They find out its Deku, and Bakugou had known all along because he had been dating Deku (Bakudeku, established relationship)

\- Izuku is a girl. Her name is Izumi. She's in a band, the most famous band in AMerica and she's the lead singer. She's genderfluid so sometimes she's Izuku and sometimes she's Izumi. Baku never bullied her, so they were best friends until her mom got killed and she moved to America with her dad when they were 13. Her dad abused her, but he dies when she was 18. In their 3rd year at UA, the entire class takes a trip to America. They decide to go to a concert, it turns out to be Izuku's, baku and izu get together, etc etc. Songs: MAd at Disney, What About Us by P!nk, Escape by Meghan nicole, Castle on The Hill by Ed Sheeran, Lovely by Billi Eilish, Memories by David Guetta, Older by Sasha Sloan, Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars, Hey little girl.

\- BNHA x Among us crossover. Uraraka imposter.(Bakudeku, pre-est). Describe as a real life thing, not a game, then have it switch out to the various people's reactions.

\- Captured/Missing Deku AU. Use for summary (maybe tweak a bit): "They say you die once when you stop breathing and a second time when someone says your name for the last time. Sitting alone in my dilapidated apartment for years now, I realize it's not always in that order." Maybe replace apartment with jail cell. (Bakudeku)

\- Kidnapped Deku AU. Inko and Hisashi not his real parents. Use for summary: "All my life, my parents have told me not to open the basement door, but I got curious and disobeyed them. What is that glowing ball in the sky and why does it hurt my eyes?" (Bakudeku)

\- Abusive/Psychopathic Inko AU, Blind Deku AU. Use for summary: "It's been almost a decade since I last saw my mother. And she still reminds me every day that if I misbehave again she'll take my hearing too." (Kamideku)

\- Kidnapped Izuku AU. Izuku is Mic's and Aizawa's biological son due to a quirk. His hair is also affected by a quirk, he has black hair. Use for summary: "I frantically ran to Walmart's customer service to pick up my son who got lost in the store. 'Nice try sir, his father already picked him up'" (Bakudeku)

\- Kidnapped Izuku AU. Izuku was taken from Inko by their babysitter. Use for summary: "'It's okay, darling, the new babysitter is here to put you to bed,' my mother saud as she hugged me and smiled at the young woman behind her. I'm surprised she couldn't feel me shaking as I looked upon the face that I'd been seeing outside my window for weeks." (Shindeku)

\- Dead/Experiment Deku AU. Izuku jumped. Bakugou and him were dating, Bakugou didn't bully him. He is kidnapped by the doctor (one of Chisakis lackeys) and experimented on. Aizawa adopts him because Inko was killed in a villain attack. Use for summary: "'I'm sorry, but your son won't be waking up; he's brain dead.' I hear the doctor telling my mom." (Bakudeku)

\- Izu has a twin. Told from both perspectives. They decided to switch for a day and Izu got kidnapped. They were 13. They both had quirks, but Izu got keep copy paste upgrade delete. Summary told from Izu's twin's pov. Use for summary: "My twin brother and I decided to swap identities for a day to see if anyone would notice. It should have been me that got abducted that day." (Bakudeku)

\- Izuku was caught in an earthquake in the place where his mom worked. He was on the ground floor, when the 46 story building fell. He wasn't found and his mom was dead. He managed to escape but got picked up by Aizawa. He is their adopted son. He was traumatized by the incident. He had mental health issues due to bullying from everyone for being quirkless, except for his childhood friends Bakugou. Bakugou was dating him. He doesn't know that Izuku is still alive, Izuku shows up to UA, etc etc. Use for summary: "Two eyes peered ghruvtnyner9cyweiu vwuy uiet me through the darkness, then disappeared again. 'No, no survivors down here,' I heard the rescue searcher say." (Bakudeku)

\- Use song 'Alone' by Nico Collins. Izuku gets into UA quirkless. Bakugou died when they were in middle school by defending Izuku against a bully, who ended up accidentally killing him. Since he was quirkless, Izuku was blamed for Bakugou's death. Class 1-A except Tokoyami hates him, and so do all the tecahers except for Aizawa, Mic, Midnight, and Nezu, because they all know about the incident, but they don't know what really happened, they were just told that Izuku was responsible. Shinsou, Mei, and Monoma are all friends with him. Class 1-A finds him singing the song in the music room with Tokoyami a few days later. They discover that they do this every day after school for half an hour. A few days after, Izuku starts coming to school super tired and anxious with huge eyebags. He still maintains his grades. Aizawa pulls him aside and asks him why. Class 1-A decides to easevdrop on them. Izuku tells Aizawa about how he found someone with a quirk that can bring Bakugou back with their quirk, but he needs 1 million yen to do it. His mom is also sick and he needs 75 thousand yen to pay for her treatment. He also says how he works four different jobs and he goes home, changes and goes to work, straight to the nexk work, and so on, until he gets home at about six in the morning. He uses the remaining time to do his homework and then goes straight to school. Aizawa offers to help him out (after asking Izuku how he's still alive, and izuku responding with coffee) and try to take some of the load off his shoulders. A month of two downt he line, his mom dies, and he focuses all his work money towards bringing Bakugou back. Class 1-A slowly comes around and starts to help him, one by one. Somewhere in that time period, Momo, Todo, and Iida decide to help him and so he is able to get to his goal a lot easier. Bakugou is revived and is in the body of how he would be in UA. (His body age the same way) but he knows nothing of what happened since the day he died. Izuku fills him in on everything that happened and at first Bakugou is furious but then he slowly calms down. He doesn't trust any one of the peeople in Class 1-A (except Tokoyami) and doesn't want to b friends with any of them for what they did. He is also friends with Shinsou, Mei, and Monoma. He respects Aizawa, Mic, Midnight, and Nezu. He slowly learns how to live in that time and starts to date Izuku. Izuku still hasn't forgiven the teachers because he says that they were adults and they shoul have known. The end of the story is how Izuku slowly learns to trust the adults and gets past his hurt.

**Haikyuu AUs/Ideas:**

\- [AUs Used: Hinata Assassin, Abused Hinata, Genderfluid Hinata born in female body, Singer Hinata, Sick Hinata (Cancer), Hinata can cook, Gymnast Hinata, Dancer Hinata, Badass Hinata, Smart Hinata][Ships: KuroKenHina AsaNoya EnnoTana DaiSuga Tsukkiyama Jealous Kags] Karasuno has noticed that Hinata has been acting odd lately. They follow him home after practive one day wher they see his dad hitting him and Hinata defending/protecting Natsu. After that, they see him drop Natsu off at a neighbor's house and go to an old abandoned building, where Kuroo and Kenma are waiting for him. They go to the wall and find a section and open a secret door that leads to a whole separate house. There is a gaming room, a music rooom, kitchen, three bedrooms, a kitchen, etc. They bring out all the instruments and play a couple songs. Then they talk about Hinata's next performance. Hinata starts coughing up blood and tells Kuroo and Kenma aboutt his cancer. He also asks them for help getting his binder off. Kuroo asks about his next mission as an assassin. Hinata tells him he has to knock off some corrupt drugs dealer/gang leader. Kenma and Kuroo both tell him they don't like him being an assassin. They cuddle and take a nap for a few hours on the bed. Hinata eventually leaves to pick up Natsu and head back to his dad's place. This repeats for a few dyas until his team decides to confront Hinata about it.

**Harry Potter AUs/Ideas:**

\- Genderfluid Harry Potter born in a girl's body  
\- Trans FTM Harry Potter


End file.
